1. Field
The present invention relates to a muffler system with a protector which is connected to an exhaust system of an engine of a small-sized vehicle such as a motorcycle. Particularly, the present invention relates to a muffler system with a protector for a small-sized vehicle, in which a rise in the temperature of a muffler protector covering a muffler containing a catalyst is curbed, and a bulge of the muffler protector to the periphery of the muffler is curbed to enhance external appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
A muffler system with a protector for a motorcycle in which a muffler protector covering a muffler containing a catalyst is formed in a dual structure and the temperature of the surface of the muffler protector is thus lowered, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4400823).
The muffler with the protector disclosed in Patent Document 1, however, not only poses a problem that because the muffler protector bulges out around the muffler to a large extent, the muffler protector bulges out excessively and spoils the appearance in a case where, for example, the muffler protector is applied to a muffler placed near a seat for a rider. This configuration also poses a problem that because hot air from the muffler directly reaches the muffler protector, the effect of curbing a rise in the temperature of the muffler protector needs to be enhanced further.